


Angels We Have Heard on High

by LootsLogic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LootsLogic/pseuds/LootsLogic
Summary: "Pray await my arrival by the fountain outside upon the conclusion of my performance. I have something of great importance to tell you."- Lucio's letter





	Angels We Have Heard on High

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Cheesy Ass Confession Fic
> 
> The confession scene from my scrapped high school AU was too good to just throw away, so I converted it into a one shot.

The letter was burning a damn hole in his back pocket.

Sandalphon glared angrily at the person responsible below him as he manned the seemingly ancient spotlights. “Pray await my arrival by the fountain outside upon the conclusion of my performance. I have something of great importance to tell you,” his letter had said.

He seethed as he pointed the spotlight directly into Lucio's face.

“Fuck you and your stupid, flowery words,” Sandalphon had muttered as he shoved the neatly folded sheaf of paper into his back pocket, the target of his words already disappearing into the dressing room. “Just say, ‘Meet me at the fountain after the play. I have something to tell you’ like a goddamned normal person!” He swore under his breath. “Also, who the fuck writes that in calligraphy. And on nice ass paper! I hope you fuck up your lines!”

But Lucio appeared unbothered by the direct light, delivering his lines as the angel Gabriel absolutely flawlessly, leaving Sandalphon grumbling in dissatisfaction. In fact, Sandalphon could swear the sparkly bastard seemed to shine even more radiantly thanks to that. He wiped the sweat away from his brow with his forearm as he adjusted the spotlight back to its normal position.

That stupid note was probably going to join the box of other random shit written by Lucio in the corner of his apartment again. His roommates were already complaining about him being a hoarder, but the slips of paper covered in Lucio's gorgeous script were simply too _nice_ to toss, even if they were all just stupid to-do lists and grocery lists. Besides, why couldn’t he have just _told_ him to wait at the fountain instead of wasting expensive ink and paper?

Sandalphon squinted down to the stage, observing the performance as he adjusted the spotlights again. Europa certainly looked the part as Mary, though Sandalphon had some questions about Alexiel playing the part of Joseph. “Baby Jesus” gave a soft yip in the middle of Alexiel’s line, prompting Europa to gently bounce the swaddled red sable pomeranian in her lap. Appeased, the pomeranian gave Europa’s chin a contented lick and settled down for the rest of the scene.

Of all the roles that Grimnir was upset over losing, Sandalphon was pretty sure the role of baby Jesus was somewhere at the top of the list. Once it was clear that the troupe was going to perform the Nativity for an orphanage, Grimnir apparently anticipated landing that role, so he had prepared a long monologue to demonstrate his suitability for the role.

He was promptly vetoed ten seconds in.

“Jesus is a baby,” Shiva had interjected. “He was just born. He wouldn’t be able to speak yet, much less deliver a long monologue,” the others had nodded emphatically. “As such, whomever plays the role of baby Jesus is to sit quietly,” Shiva’s gaze surely bored holes into Grimnir’s skull at that point. “ _Silently._ ”

Sandalphon fought with another spotlight to bring it over to the Three Wise Men, and snorted at the sight. Grimnir was still visibly sulking over losing his ideal role to the ticket counter’s dog, Vyrn. “AT LAST! WE HAVE FOUND YOU! OUR SEARCH HAS NOT BEEN IN VAIN!”

Sandalphon was only mildly surprised at how well Grimnir’s voice carried through the auditorium. After helping out with the lighting at the troupe’s performances often enough, he just got used to the fact that Grimnir was very good at projecting his voice. “BEHOLD! MY GIFT FOR THE SAVIOR: GOLD!”

Well, at least he wasn’t screwing up his lines.

Movement near the stable caught his eye. _What the hell?_ Sandalphon squinted. _Why’s Belial dressed as a goat?_  

As if in response to his question, the “lamb” on stage meowed and wandered offstage, prompting the “goat” to leap after it to retrieve it. Wrapped up in that fluffy, white monstrosity, Avatar kind of looked like a lamb if you squinted at him from a distance. Or a very fidgety cloud. Sandalphon idly watched as Belial repeated that at least ten more times through the course of the performance, pausing to adjust the spotlights as needed.

Sandalphon lifted up his arm to push the spotlight closest to him down. The light trailed down the curtains, landing on Lucio. Truth be told, even in that cheesy ass angel getup, Lucio looked downright handsome.

He slapped both of his hands to his face, shaking his head. _What the fuck am I thinking? There is absolutely nothing attractive about that dumbass. In fact, once this stupid play is over, he was going to give Lucio a piece of his mind about wasting perfectly good paper for stupid reasons again._  

Unsurprisingly, the whole performance ended in thunderous applause. Once the cast gave their final bows and the curtain dropped, Sandalphon shut down all of the lights and sprinted out of the building, his face flushed.

The heat from the lighting was probably getting to him.

Yeah, that’s what it was.

 

 _What the fuck is taking that dumb, sparkly bastard so long?_  

He was pretty sure whatever Lucio had to say to him wouldn't take all that long, so he didn’t think to grab his coat on the way out. It was winter, but because of the heat radiating off the old ass lighting, Sandalphon was only wearing a light t-shirt. Sandalphon shivered in the crisp air, greatly regretting his choices.

Especially because Lucio still hasn’t shown up.

It’s been at least five minutes now.

Sandalphon fumed as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. A Christmas choir singing Silent Night somewhere in the distance wasn’t helping his mood at all.

“Sandalphon!” Lucio greeted cheerily from behind him.

Sandalphon jumped at the sound before spinning around in a fury. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAIT-” he trailed off as he laid his eyes on Lucio.

He was suddenly aware that it was a full moon tonight.

In the clear, cloudless night sky, that silvery orb in the sky framed Lucio's head just right, like a natural halo casting a soft glow around his face. The gentle mist from the fountain formed a muted rainbow, completing the breathtaking backdrop.

Despite still being in the cheap, cheesy-looking angel getup, Lucio looked absolutely ethereal, like an honest-to-god angel.

Sandalphon stood there, mouth gaping in shock. Lucio giggled, beckoning to him. “Come closer, Sandalphon.”

He walked over stiffly, as if his legs didn't belong to him.

Smiling brightly, Lucio reached out and grabbed Sandalphon’s shoulders with both hands. Sandalphon felt Lucio's hands glide down his arms as he pulled him in closer until Lucio's hands were covering his own.

Suddenly, Sandalphon wasn't feeling cold anymore.

In fact, it felt like his entire face was on fire.

Lucio stroked his hands tenderly with his thumbs, his delicate lashes fluttering as he gazed down into Sandalphon's eyes. “Sandalphon, it appears that I have inexplicably fallen deeply in love with you. Not a single moment goes by without my thoughts becoming occupied you.

“Just the sound of your voice is enough to set my heart aflutter. And the sight of your face… ah,” he sighed. “Though the cold winds of winter threaten to penetrate my very bones, the sight of your face alone is enough to stave off the chills, for gazing upon your face greatly warms my very soul.”

Sandalphon stood frozen in place. “Excuse me, _what?”_

Lucio reached up and cupped his face in his hands. “Sandalphon, will you be mine?”

Before Sandalphon could process what was happening, Lucio pulled his face closer and pressed his lips to Sandalphon's in a chaste kiss.

Lucio's lips felt very nice, Sandalphon decided. A soft sigh spilled from his lips.

When Lucio finally drew back, Sandalphon found himself chasing after the kiss. An impish grin spread across Lucio's face. “May I take that as a yes?”

Realization hit Sandalphon. “YOU _SNEAKY_ BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT I'M MAD AT YOU!” He reached up and pinched Lucio's cheeks, pulling them apart. “NEXT TIME JUST TELL ME TO MEET WITH YOU LIKE A GODDAMN NORMAL PERSON! STOP WASTING NICE INK AND PAPER ON THIS STUPID SHIT!”

Lucio flailed around helplessly as he tried to pry himself free from Sandalphon's grip. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Nooooooooo! Not my beautiful face!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio was 100% late meeting with Sandalphon because he was trying to figure out the best side to approach Sandalphon from for maximum appeal.
> 
> My friend when I bounced this idea off her: Please don't make me throw my phone in public.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on twitter at @HoarderLoot


End file.
